Back To December
by EclareFimogen
Summary: It was almost Christmas and the Drew's last year at Degrassi as Bianca comes back from university for a visit as one song brings Bianca back to her true love for Christmas.


Bianca Desousa was currently stuck in traffic in the hustle and bustle of Toronto in a cold and white winter night as she sighs "I hate this song" she said to herself as it was called "Mistletoe" by Canadian very own that was blaring so she reached her hand to turned the station. Luckily she was waiting untill the bright red light of the traffic light to turn green so she did as she changed the station to two people talking she then noticed the red turning to amber so she sat back up watching the road and was ready to drive.

About ten minutes later she thinking of where she should go because she wasn't really close to her neglectful aunt, Fiona was away in Italy and Imogen was spending time with Becky and her sick father. so there was nowhere unless she just randomly showed up at the Torres house. she thought as Taylor Swift's "Back to December" came on and even though Bianca wasn't really a fan of country music; somehow she could relate because it reminded her of her and Drew and how she was broke his heart but she still loved him so much and never meant to hurt him. She knew what he was going through he just lost his brother back in August and now he lost his love of his life.

As Bianca was thinking of all of this she found herself driving towards the Torres resident as she pull up on Drew's street.

Meanwhile Drew was was in his basement watching a a movie since it was now the school holidays and a few days to Christmas but this year felt different not only it was his second year in grade twelve. It was the first without Adam, the first without Bianca even though he wasn't in a relationship with Bianca last Christmas and was with Katie but that was in the past and he still was in love with Bianca well he still was even after Bianca called off their engagement and walk away.

After the movie finished Drew turned the TV off as he wondered what to do because Dallas was out with Alli, Connor and Jenna were at Connor were having dinner with Connor's God family, Becky was busy with Imogen and Clare was visiting her granparents house so he had nobody until he heard a soft knock on the glass sliding doors that were in the basement which led outside so he got up. He knew it wasn't Dallas because he had his own key and wouldn't knock so he wonderd who it was as he walked to the glass door "Coming" he calls out as he reached the door he couldn't see who it was as the patio lights were off and the curtains were covered so he opens them and unlocks the door as he sees a familiar person in front of him "Bianca?" Drew was surprised.

Bianca stood there looking at the young man she fell for back in grade 11 "I think we need to talk" the former bad girl said as Drew nods and gestures Bianca in as he shuts the door locking it behind and watching Bianca walk over to the sofa as she sat down.

Drew took a seat next Bianca on the sofa as he glances at her wondering why she was here "So what brought you back to this part of the city? I thought you were done with this place?" he asked.

"Well yes but there's something I do miss or somone..." Bianca admits as she face Drew, "I know you probably don't want to talk to me I get that I hurt you and you deserve the best but I do regret letting you go" She adds.

Drew knew Bianca and knew she loved him and he loved her he listened to the words as he looks into Bianca's eyes "B, you don't have to explain anything. I love you so much and you are the one that deserve better because I wouldn't know where I be if I never met you" Drew moved closer to Bianca as he caressed Bianca's cheek as she put her hand over his as she smiles as him as they leaned closer as he pulls her gently closer she pulls on his shirt closer to her as they kissed on the lips with love and passion.

A few moments later they pulled back Drew looks at her with love "Wait does this mean we are back together?".

"Yes now kiss me" Bianca smiles as Drew kisses her more.

A few days later it was Christmas day as it was time for the Christmas dinner and Audra just put the turkey in the middle with mince pies, plates of patties, cheeses, vegetables and everything else. Drew wanted to surprise Audra that he was back with Bianca so the past few days Bianca had been sneaking in and out, secret romantic movie dates in the basement but were very open outside because Dallas, Imogen and Becky knew and he will let Clare know when she's back.

Drew was wearing a dark blue buttoned up, dark Jean's and blue trainers while Bianca wore a sparkly red dress, tights and red heels as she linked arms with Drew as they walked up the steps from the basement and into the main house as walks to the dining tlroom "Mum I brought somone" he walks in.

"Who is it Drew?" Audra asked as she then sees Bianca and her face lights up brighter than the candle that was on the table. "Bianca!" she got up and throwing her arms around the younger woman hugging her.

"It's so good to see you again Audra" Bianca said as she then let go.

"Are you two?"

"Yes we are back together" Drew and Bianca say in usion as they sat down on the respective seats.

"I am so happy for you two" Audra wipes away happy tears away from her face as she looks at her step son and her future daughter in law.


End file.
